The Eve of Saint Agnes
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty galex two-shot loosely based on the poem of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

A little bit of smutty Galex just to cheer up a miserable January day. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Eve of St Agnes**

**Chapter 1**

It was that time of the evening. Both of them merry without being too pissed, flirtatious without being too crude and wondering if tonight might be the night they finally made a move on each other. She was looking at his mouth again, and it sent a shiver of desire down his spine. He really didn't want to go home.

"Any chance of kippin' on yer sofa, Bols? It's brass monkeys out there and me house is freezin'."

Her eyes moved back up to meet his gaze and she grinned.

"Don't know why you bother asking, Gene. You haven't been home for days, no wonder the house is cold."

He pouted.

"Don' think my house likes me very much."

She giggled, and he leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll stamp on yer pretty little head, mind."

Her perfume was intoxicating this close up, and it was all he could do to resist pressing his lips to her neck, but she stood before he had the chance.

"Right, time for bed?"

He smirked at her.

"Thought yer'd never ask, Lady Bols. Lead on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a freezing cold January night, and Alex wrapped her arms round herself for warmth as they left Luigi's. She really must get herself a warm coat, that leather jacket was really no substitute in this weather. Her high-heeled boots clicked on the frosty ground, and she could see her breath in the pale glow from the streetlight. It really was fortunate that Gene was right behind when her feet went from under her, she thought, as her arms wound round his neck and her nose was filled with the delicious masculine scent of him. After all, she might have fallen and hurt herself otherwise.

She couldn't get a grip on the icy surface, slipping and sliding, legs flailing and she heard him chuckle as he hoisted her up into his arms.

"Bloody hell, it's like watching Bambi. Yer not safe out on yer own, woman."

She got a sudden fit of the giggles, burying her face in his neck while he carried her up the stairs and deposited her outside her door, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, I'm gettin' too old for this. What 'appened ter the Christmas diet, Bols?"

"Cheeky …"

Slapping his arm, she turned and slipped her key into the lock, welcoming the warmth as they stepped through the door and Gene locked it behind them.

"Thank God Luigi managed to get the central heating working, it's lovely to have a warm flat again. Nightcap?"

She poured them both a generous glass of wine, and sat next to him on the sofa tucking her feet underneath her. He picked up the book she'd been reading earlier, and opened it at the bookmark.

"What's this then? 'The Eve of St Agnes'. Didn't know yer were into poetry, Bols?"

She smiled at him and took a sip of wine. He thought she'd never looked lovelier, her eyes glowing in the soft light from the lamp.

"It's John Keats, I found it on the shelf the other day. We did that one at school a long time ago. 'St Agnes Eve, ah bitter chill it was.' It's tonight, Gene. Twentieth of January."

"Got that one right then, didn't he? Bitter chill about sums it up."

"You should read it, Gene. It's all about illicit passion and seduction."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Might just do that, Bols."

"Really? Didn't see you as the poetry reading type."

He pouted, but there was a wicked glint in his eye.

"I'm not, normally. I am, 'owever, the illicit passion and seduction type. 'Ow about it, luv?"

She snorted, downing the last of her wine and heading for the bedroom.

"In your dreams, Guv."

He smirked, eyes glued to her swaying behind.

"Most of the time actually, Bols."

She grinned broadly to herself.

"Night, Gene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found he wasn't quite ready to sleep, so he poured himself another glass of wine and picked up the book again, wondering if she'd been winding him up.

'They told her how, upon St Agnes Eve

Young virgins might have visions of delight

And soft adorings from their loves receive

Upon the honey'd middle of the night.'

He loosened his tie and made himself comfortable, feet up on the table, long legs crossed at the ankle. Alex sneaked a peek round the doorway and stifled a giggle. Gene Hunt was reading poetry. Now she really had seen it all. She tiptoed quietly back to the bedroom.

Gene read on. It wasn't half bad, surprisingly.

'Into her dream he melted, as the rose

Blendeth it's odour with the violet

Solution sweet …'

Blimey. Dream shagging, that was a new one on him. He yawned and stretched. Time to get some shut-eye, hopefully. He was just on his way back from the bathroom when he heard a low moan, and the sound went straight to his groin. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he couldn't resist peeping in.

She was lying flat on her back, hair spread like a dark cloud over the pillow, her eyes tightly closed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision, and then suddenly she spoke in her sleep.

"Mmmm, Gene … don't stop …"

Bloody hell, she was dreaming about him! And judging by her little sighs and gasps, and the way she was writhing under the covers, he was finally getting to have his wicked way with her. As he watched, the covers slipped down exposing her bare breasts, and his breath caught in his throat, his trousers feeling suddenly too tight.

"Ohhh, Gene … harder … "

It was more than any red-blooded male could stand, and suddenly he had an idea …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed - all reviews very welcome, as ever. I suspect there may be a second chapter over the weekend. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the kind words, as ever. Clearly, I couldn't leave 'em on that cliff-hanger (sorry, Mo!) so here's the final chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

'Into her dream he melted …'

Did he dare? He decided he really couldn't resist. Maybe he could say he was sleepwalking if she woke up?

Quietly he undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor and slipping carefully under the duvet to lie next to her, close but without touching. She rolled onto her left side, facing away from him, and he held his breath until he was sure she was still sound asleep.

Gently, he lifted the hair off her neck and pressed his mouth against her throat, breathing her in deeply. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Emboldened, he dropped gentle kisses all the way to her shoulder while his fingers skimmed down her arm, and over her stomach, his touch as light as a feather. Her warm skin felt like silk, and he couldn't believe his luck when she moaned softly and moved her arm higher.

Would she wake up, he wondered? Cautiously he moved his hand up over her ribcage until his fingertips found the curve of a breast. He waited, hardly daring to breathe, but her chest still rose and fell steadily. Swallowing nervously, he plucked up the courage to skim his thumb over a taut nipple and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Gene … mmmm …."

She rolled onto her back, and for a moment he was convinced he'd woken her, but her eyes were still firmly closed. Her body arched up towards his teasing fingers and he could hardly believe it, wondering if he dared take it one step further. In the end he just couldn't resist, resting on his elbow so that he could lean over and run his tongue over the sensitive bud before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently.

She sighed and her hand moved down, her fingers stroking through his hair. He froze, but she still seemed to be sound asleep, so he moved his free hand tentatively down over her flat stomach and lower until he encountered soft curls. Her legs were parted as if in readiness, and he gently slipped a finger in between her moist folds while his mouth continued its tender ministrations higher up. He began to rub in little circles, convinced that she would wake, but she just whimpered in her sleep, parting her legs wider for him. Gently, he pushed two fingers inside her, and she writhed against his hand, moaning softly.

"Ohhh Gene … more … please …"

Her didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life, wondering if he could actually make her come in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was biting her lip now, trying not to cry out and give herself away. She couldn't believe that Gene Hunt with all his Neanderthal tendencies could be such a skilful, sensitive lover. He was driving her closer and closer to release with his clever mouth and fingers, and she didn't know whether to confess now or not. She was desperate to touch him, kiss him, but she couldn't unless she was prepared to give the game away.

Her plan had worked even more successfully than she could have imagined, and a bolt of desire shot through her as he released the nipple he'd been torturing, withdrew his fingers and began to move head first down the bed. She whimpered at the loss of contact, keeping her eyes shut tight, her heart pounding almost out of her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't resist any longer, checking her eyes were still tightly closed before kissing his way gently down over her stomach until he was in position. Slowly he dipped his head between her legs, closing his mouth over her and sucking gently, teasing and flicking with his tongue. He was past the point of caring whether she woke now, pretty certain there was no way she'd stop him at this stage.

"Ohhhh … Gene … "

She threaded her fingers through his silky mane, her eyelids flickering open, lost to everything but the incredible pleasure he was giving her. Her hips bucked up towards his mouth and her thighs began to quiver uncontrollably as she finally crested the wave, shuddering into the most intense orgasm of her life.

"Gene! Oh God … yeeessss …."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few moments neither of them moved or spoke and the only sound was Alex breathing heavily. Then he slid back up the bed until he was lying next to her and looked down into her flushed face, his eyes dark with desire.

"Bloody hell, Alex. Hope you intend to return the favour."

She pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his lips as they explored one another's mouths enthusiastically. His erection was digging into her hip, and she marvelled at the size of him, eager to feel him inside her now, deciding they'd both waited long enough. He broke the kiss, looking down into her face suspiciously, but she could see his lips twitching.

"Go on then. 'Ow long 'ave yer been awake?"

She bit her lip guiltily, her eyes shining with mischief.

"All the time …"

Swiftly he moved between her legs and pinned her down on the bed, trapping both her hands in one of his.

"Right, you asked fer it, yer naughty girl. Takin' advantage of me like that."

He positioned himself and pushed inside her in one smooth move, hearing her gasp of pleasure as her body opened to him willingly.

"Ohhh … Gene …."

Deciding he could afford to be selfish now, he began to thrust into her hard and fast as she raked her nails down his back and kneaded his backside, her little cries and moans driving him swiftly closer to the edge.

"Alex … fuck … can't hold on …"

He spilled into her as the world exploded round him in a myriad of stars, falling forwards with a grunt of relief, not wanting her to see his face before he'd got his emotions under control. This wasn't just sex, it was so much more for him, but what if she didn't feel the same way?

She stroked little circles on his back, kissing the top of his head tenderly, and he dared to hope.

"Well, that was a long time coming, Gene, if you'll excuse the pun."

He moved back from her so he could look down into her face, silver eyes gazing into hazel green, trying to read her feelings. She pulled his head down for a languid kiss, her tongue entwining sensually with his, and he began to feel the stirrings in his groin all over again.

"How long's your recovery time, Gene?"

Smiling seductively up at him, her hand travelled slowly down his body before fondling his rapidly growing erection. He groaned.

"Somewhat quicker than usual if you keep doin' that."

"Well, we have got some time to make up for, haven't we?"

She saw the hunger in his eyes but also the uncertainty, and her heart leapt. Maybe he did feel the same, after all.

"Gene, you do realise I'm not a one night stand kind of a girl, don't you?"

He flashed her a rare smile, deciding maybe there was a God after all.

"Want a bit more of the Gene Genie, eh? Well, it's understandable."

Then he was suddenly serious, brushing a soft kiss over her lips.

"I'm goin' nowhere, luv. Well, maybe just home for a change of clothes."

As his lips dropped to her neck, she sighed contentedly.

"Better make it a suitcase. Or possibly two …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky mare! Maybe she'll lend him to me for Valentine's Day …  
>Hope you enjoyed. If you did, let me know. :)<p> 


End file.
